Courtship
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Sesshomaru never thought he'd allow this to happen to himself. But yet it did; from a war to something much more. And needless to say, he surprisingly didn't mind it. SesshomaruxOC. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**It's been awhile since I've done an Inuyasha story, let alone from the point of view from one of the main characters...ah, well. Wish me luck!**_

* * *

Courtship

**Chapter One**

I still remember how it began. Out of the one in a million chances something like this could happen to anyone, I, Sesshomaru-sama, had succumbed to a fate I hadn't even predicted possible, especially with someone such as this.

It was...twelve years ago. Twelve years before meeting Naraku and probably before meeting the woman who dares to call herself my sister-in-law. It was before Rin, before that wolf, and before I even knew what Tenseiga was truly capable of. In a sense, this person was the first step to my change in perspective that took place over ten years later.

I suppose I should explain to this reader now, shouldn't I? Normally I wouldn't admit to such a thing, but this is an exception. Most Taiyoukai would be ashamed of this fact, but I can't say I am. It was our agreement and their was no erasing it.

...Enough of this stalling.

Returning back to the matter at hand, it was twelve years before I found Tessaiga. It was rare that I did this, but I was returning to my castle for a short while. There had been a string of demon attacks as of late, and according to Roryakon, each one was starting to get more and more powerful. As much as I wanted the Tessaiga, I was still the Lord of the West, meaning I had to protect my castle and my servants from threats. And where I normally do not need to be present for any such thing, I could not overlook this report; someone was preparing for a battle and I had to lead my men to victory.

Upon arrival, I came upon a most disgraceful sight. My guards were injured and dying where they lay, the front gates to the castle were demolished with the courtyard following behind it, and what was worse was that the only person left standing wasn't even one of my men, but an outsider that was trespassing in my territory.

It was an Okami; a female no less, with a small pack of wolves totaling up to eight. Most of them were black with the exception of the one white one, and they were a bit larger than the average wolves I had seen before. On top of that, all eight had on a plate of armor on their backs colored red and the white one appeared to have on a black collar. It was a strange sight, for most canines would be ashamed of such a piece, yet they lived with such cover and could move around in them with ease.

The woman herself was a different matter. Like most of her kind, she had black hair; however, hers was in a braid and reached past her tail. Her skin was tan, which was a bit less common, and her eyes were uncommon as well. Despite lacking the brightness most of her kind bore, they were still purple in color, and they gave off the aura of a more refined creature instead of a wild one. The armor on her chest was black, but the fur she wore was for that of a red wolf, including the small shawl that just barely succeeded in covering her shoulders.

They were fighting a bear demon; a stubborn and rather irritating one at that. "Die!" It yelled, trying to claw the girl.

She cleared away quickly; much quicker than any wolf I had met before considering it took all but a second in order to move in a flash. And it took two more for her to appear behind the demon; her claws shining gold before the beast arched his back and his blood spewed from its shoulder.

The red liquid fell, and the Okami stood outside the pile. "What filth." She commented. "You're one of his men? I knew Raiga was foolish, but this is beyond that." She told it, the ghost of a smirk forming.

The bear began to chuckle lightly, but it soon turned into maniacal laughter. This sound put the girl in a more guarded stance, just waiting for what the demon would try next. "My master? Foolish? The only fool is you, Rogue. You should have accepted his offer to be his mate." It informed her, its eyes now shining white.

Blood that stained the ground had begun to rise. Then, it came down to strike her.

She moved once more; the bear's blood cratering the ground as he tried to strike her. "Migetsu! Seika to the eyes." She commanded. The white wolf nodded, meandering through the attacks as green fire came seeping from his mouth. Then, once he had a clearing, the wolf bellowed a blazing fire at it. It hit, however, the beast was then swatted away, followed by four of its brethren.

The girl watched this happened, briefly forgetting that she herself was a target until she got hit. She was stabbed in her stomach, chest, sternum, as well as in all of her limbs. The demon then used her shock against her and proceeded to stab her.

It was, at this point, I had enough of this creature. The feeling it gave as it tortured her was a mocking one, and I would not have it. I finished it quickly; infecting the burnt wound on it skull with a wave of poison. And I remained there until he was nothing more than a mere puddle that needed cleaning.

Jaken came by to congratulate me, but as per always, I ignored his pestering. My attention was on the Okami that was now barely sitting. She was bleeding profusely and was surrounded by her wolves. However, she wouldn't allow any one of them to treat her injuries. "Help the soldiers. I can live without you for a few moments longer, but they can't. Help them until the healers come." It was an order from an Alpha, and her men obeyed; going to the aid of any men that were still breathing at the end of this.

I approached her; looking down at her suspiciously as she clutched one of her injuries. She faced me, though; a neutral gaze meeting mine directly. "Am I to assume," she started, "that you are the lord of this castle." She said it as if it were fact, which I confirmed with only a nod. She smiled at me. "Good." She said, lowering her head. "My apologies for not making it here sooner, Taiyoukai-sama." She then rose her head. "I'm sorry to say this, but you and I have a common enemy."

And it unfolded from there.

* * *

_**Whoo! Wow, never thought I'd try something like this in Sesshomaru's perspective. Please tell me how I did, this story is Sesshomaru's to tell, therefore, it must sound like Sesshomaru.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Round two, here we go!**_

* * *

Courtship

**Chapter Two**

I brought the Okami inside the castle so her wounds could be treated. I had no respect for wolf demons of any sort, and normally I would have left them to die, but this was an exception. First of all, she was an outsider who could have very well walked away from the fight, but chose to stay behind and help; at the very least she deserved her life. The second was much more direct with the current situation. This demoness was involved.

Of course I didn't miss a word that was said. Raiga, whoever he was I didn't know, but he was the person sending all of these demons here. This Okami had met him somehow, and had rejected being his mate, then went to stop his demons from destroying my men and my castle. How she knew where it was, that was beyond me, but she clearly came here to lay out what she knew to me. That was just...

Confusing. Normally, her kind wouldn't poke their noses where they knew they didn't belong. She denied him; as far as I knew, that's all she did. If it were personal, I didn't see it. She had called Raiga a fool, true, but she wasn't angry or sad, more calm if anything. And the fact she had apologized to me over sharing an enemy...perhaps it was an obligation, Kami-sama only knew why she'd feel that way. She wasn't resigned to this though, I knew that much.

Naturally, Jaken was with me; pacing back and forth and stupidly questioning the girl's antics. I could have very well kicked him in that very moment, just to release some of the recent tension building within me, had it not been for the door sliding open and the healer coming out. I approached immediately, giving her an expectant gaze. "How is the Okami?" I asked in my usual tone.

The old thing smiled for once; a rarity in her, and a surprising event when she did. "Considerably well, considering her injuries. I've treated a few wolves before, but none of them were as composed as she was, nor as cooperative. I left her with instruction to lie still for her recovery. She's capable of speaking and has asked, for the sake of keeping her voice, that I bring in some tea for her. There's a lot that must be said, apparently." She explained.

I nodded. "Do so, then. I intend to learn everything I can about this new foe." She didn't say a word; she just bowed and left. Once that was done, Jaken and I went inside. The Okami laid in the bed provided for her; her eyes twitching every now and again to show her discomfort, yet she forced herself to remain still. "You intend to endure your discomfort?" I questioned her, astounded still that she had been obeying at all.

She smirked at me. "I think you know as well as I that if I move in this condition, I'd only end up reopening my wounds. Besides, that old woman was very patient with me; more so than most healers would ever consider allowing. I'd hate to disrespect her for that, or you for that matter. After all, Sesshomaru-sama, she's your servant." There was more civility than playfulness in that statement, but it was there, regardless. I didn't know whether to glare at her for it or to roll my eyes; in what, I also didn't know. In the end, I nodded; not wishing to uproar any of her emotions. Female demons could be unbearable, more so if they feel offended.

The healer returned with the tea, but did not leave immediately. She had taken notice of the Okami and went to help her sit up. We were handed out tea, and the healer left us. The woman took a sip, but then spoke. "Thank you for your aid. Normally, I'd expect someone like you to let me bleed for acting so stupidly during combat, although, these circumstances aren't normal." She stated, placing the cup down before meeting my gaze. "I'm here to tell you what I know, Sesshomaru-sama. Had I known about these plans sooner, you would have seen me months ago. Everything I tell you is the truth and nothing but, so, if I could adhere to your patience in order to explain thoroughly."

It was interesting how she managed to speak to me and not have Jaken shout at her. Her story, though, was more interesting. "My name is Miyana. As that pathetic bear stated, I am a rogue wolf demon with only a pack of wolves with her." She briefly introduced. "I was originally from the South, but some...differences, let's call them," she started, holding up her glowing claws, "'forced' the tribe to banish me."

I was still interested. It was rare that you found a wolf demon who could summon their youki and use it in combat. "You still haven't explained anything about the enemy, you mangy mu-"

"I'm getting there, imp, now _shut up_!" She yelled, glaring at him. Jaken became quiet instantly, all ready intimidated by the female. Miyana, as she called herself, released a sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose. "I understand this has nothing to do with Raiga or how I know him, but you have to understand a bit about both myself and my kind in order to understand my end of the situation. I'm putting this in the shortest terms I can without confusing you or your lord, so do me a favor by being _patient_, staying _quiet_, and by _never_ trying to call me a mutt ever again. It's an insult to canines and a good way to get yourself killed." She informed him.

A loud gulp from my servant was enough to tell me her treat succeeded in silencing him. _"Good,"_ I thought, almost smirking; that makes for less of an ear ache later. "As I was saying," Miyana began once more, breathing in lightly before speaking again, "I am a rogue wolf demon. However, I'm also a rarity in my kind; being born of a rare blood and being trained on how to use my youki as a pup. Because of this, I'm looked at as a key to new power; either demons try to eat me, or they try to mate with me so I can produce their offspring."

"And this character Raiga was no different." I spoke aloud, not questioning the fact, more or less, confirming it.

Miyana nodded but once, then continued. "Raiga is another wolf demon, with his own allies and followers, and can also wield his youki. He presented himself as a gentleman to me though, so instead of denying him, we agreed to a courtship until I made up my mind. However, I overheard him talking about on a taiyoukai. It didn't take me much to see that he has every purpose to use me as a tool for personal gain. I don't settle for less than what I know I can get, which I told him. Denying him has made him act, both cleverly and stupidly so." She stated, bringing the cup to her lips once more.

My brow raised slightly; a single thought crossing my mind. _"A woman with higher standards? Those exist?"_ I had met many a demoness, and they normally swooned over me without much thought. This one didn't lower herself to that position, which was odd. But then again, she's an Okami; a rogue at that. I suppose I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was, but yet... "Define your terms." I ordered, refusing to allow any tone reach my voice.

She sighed. "Well, attacking your lands is clearly stupid, but from what I can tell, he's trying to pull down your forces slowly before bringing you down with them. He's taking this attack in a strategic standpoint, much more so than any of my kind have been for centuries." I didn't respond, but I did agree with her statement; most wolf demons I came across normally went for a full throttle attack, which wasn't bright by any means. "And then, he brought me back into the picture." She stated firmly.

"How?" Came the immediate response.

"The same way all leaders with a control complex do; he sent his men to apprehend me, promising me as their bitch after his first child was born." So much for not thinking like an animal. I was considering demeaning Raiga as a mutt, but a woman with standards was hard to come by and she had commented on the term beforehand, so I let it go. "Stupidest thing he did by far; he practically gave me the biggest head start of my life." She chuckled out before returning to her cup.

My brow stayed in place. "A head start?"

A smirk graced her lips. "I butchered through the last gang of men he sent after me with the exception of one. He was a pup no older than thirteen who got the joy in watching his parents get slaughtered and was forced to join Raiga's tribe. Boy was so scared, he broke down and started crying." Pitiful. My thoughts would have been more along the lines of "pathetic" if not for the pup's history.

"I calmed him down a bit then walked in a different direction to let the birds get the scraps. The kid told me what Raiga did to his family before begging me to stop him from destroying another person's land. That was when I learned of a dog taiyoukai living in the Western Lands. I dropped him off with some of my allies before starting to head west. I didn't get any other interventions until this evening." She finished, placing down her now-emptied cup.

I took a sip of my own beverage, twinging slightly in distaste at seeing it cooled. Nonetheless, I placed the object of the floor and spoke again. "You came here to help me because of that one pup?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

Her smirk morphed into a more playful smile at this question. "The guy's not going to stop coming after me until he gets what he wants, he forced a pup he traumatized to serve him, and he's attacking a man and his home who have done nothing to him. Some people don't need a personal reason in order to get involved in something, Sesshomaru-sama. Sometimes we see the evil others are spreading and we want nothing to do with them. But even if we stand at a neutral pass, there's only so much we can stomach before we want the evil to disappear. That's why I'm helping you." She explained to me firmly.

"How noble of you." I don't remember if I thought this or spoke it, but I know it was said in a neutral tone and that her smile remained where it was, even as I left. The healer went back in to help Miyana settle into bed and I went on thinking about how to handle my new enemy.

* * *

_**Second chapter took a bit longer than expected. I'll try and pick this up faster, but I can't promises. College is a bitch and I've got a shit-ton to do...ah, well.**_

_**Sayanara!**_  
_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, I think it time to get chapter three moving. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Courtship

**Chapter Three**

The following day was surprisingly quiet. The Okami didn't dare move from her bed unless the healer was there to assist her, and the wolves she had brought with her, despite regaining mobility, remained out of the way. Their time was spent patrolling the grounds, mainly near their alpha female. Miyana had even ordered them to not hunt unless I gave them permission. "We may be his guests, but that does not mean we're entitled to do as we wish on his lands." I recall her telling them, strictly.

My day was spent gathering the status on my troops and, at realizing I was much lower on men than I was used to, especially for a war, I sent out messages to my allies about a new threat approaching and told them the dates for appropriate meetings. Other than that, the day after my arrival was uneventful. Things were calm up until the third day I had stayed.

Miyana had fully healed by this point, oddly enough. Wolves, despite healing faster than humans, normally healed slower than most demons were able. I had to remind myself of her abilities in order to retain my surprise at seeing her walking through the halls, freely. Once she laid eyes on me though, she smiled faintly, bowing before approaching me. "If Sesshomaru-sama has the time of day, perhaps he'll be able to speak with this outsider privately for a few moments?" She asked hopefully, a brow raised.

I had to take notice of the way she described herself. An outsider; most demons lesser than I would point to themselves as lowly or unworthy, yet this girl did not. Under normal pretenses, this would indicate that she thought she was better than me but I knew better; Miyana had made that clear in our first conversation. She was a woman with high expectations and a great deal of understanding on what the world is like; most likely, she put it in those terms as a way to show dignity for herself (as unnecessary as it was).

We found ourselves sitting by the pond. I instructed the servants to leave us be until we had departed, and they rightfully kept their distance. Miyana, but a few inches away, spoke when she felt we were truly alone. "You've been a good host to me, Sesshomaru-sama," she began, looking a bit nervous. "Better than I expected of you or any demon lord, and for that, you owe me nothing. But...I still have something I wish to ask of you." She admitted.

Odd, I remember thinking. This girl never pestered me throughout the entire time she was immobile, and she didn't ask the servants for anything more than food, drink, and a cane so she could go bathe. Strangely enough, for one of the most loathed creatures, she was by far my best guest to have stayed in my castle. I knew this conversation to be important to her, but for Miyana to be nervous, I was fairly certain that she expected denial. "I would like to be present at the meeting in a few days; not as a servant, nor as a rogue wolf, but as an alpha female from a recuperating tribe." She finished.

There was silence after that, as neither one of us spoke. She was expecting an answer, and I was trying to contemplate it. With any regular Okami, I would have told her no instantly, but I knew her reasons for wanting to be present; she was clearly involved whether she wanted to be or not, and wanted the information so she could utilize it well. That was all understandable, however, there came a problem with it and that was her race.

For centuries, Okami have been seen as vulgar animals with little refinement or class. They were considered lesser demons; for a nobleman to allow one to aid them was questionable, forget letting them show up to a meeting and add in their input. It made sense why she expected a no, yet I did not give it to her. Instead, I found myself asking: "Why do you wish to be presented as an alpha? And for what purpose would showing up gratify other than putting in an opinion and learning what's being planned?"

The questions reached her ears with a jolt, her facial features expressing shock briefly before letting out a breath and facing me with a more calm expression. "A rogue demon of any kind is the equivalent to a commoner, Sesshomaru-sama. If I am presented as an a alpha, then the other lords and ladies will have a reason to take me seriously and not order me around like I'm some child." She explained.

I nodded but once, allowing her to sigh once more before she finished answering. "As for showing up, the reason you know what you know now is because of me. It'd look better for you if you received the insight from an alpha, and it be better for me, because I would have to be considered equal to them, or at least somewhere close. It will give me a chance to show that there are Okami with intelligence, unlike what's more commonly seen." She finished.

Again, silence returned. She made valid points, and I couldn't deny the prodding voice that despite Miyana being a rogue wolf, her insight and ideas would be much more beneficial and/or possibly pleasurable than the other ladies and princesses coming to visit. "Very well," I found myself speaking, standing straight. Miyana looked up at me; a surprised expression and a questioning brow risen to face me. I faced her briefly before stating: "I'll inform the servants about your false standpoint and tell them you are now one of my allies. To make this convincing, however, I'd recommend you bring some of your allies here and inform them of your lie. You can't be the head of a tribe unless there are more of your kind here to support you."

I left her where she was; sitting quietly for a few brief moments before letting out a sharp whistle for her wolves and giving them instruction in their own language.

* * *

_**Again, do tell me if Sesshomaru is OOC. I'd like to keep this consistent. Other than that, please, many reviews and I'll be trying for a new chapter soon.**_

_**~ K. Fang-sama**_


End file.
